Isolated boost power converters are generally accepted as a highly efficient converter topology or architecture for high power converters with low input voltage and high output voltage. Isolated boost power converters are very useful for DC-DC voltage conversion in a diverse range of applications such as fuel cell converters, electric vehicles applications and avionic applications. However, a disadvantage of prior art isolated boost power converters is the need for a so-called flyback winding during a start-up phase or state of the power converter. During start-up, a duty cycle of a Pulse Width Modulated (PWM) control signal applied to a driver circuit must be ramped-up slowly to avoid excessive in-rush currents. During ramp-up of the duty cycle, it starts at a value much less than 0.5 which means that the driver circuit is placed in an open or cut-off state during a cycle of the PWM control signal without any low impedance path to a positive or negative input voltage terminal or rail. This situation leads to excessive voltage spikes across the boost inductor(s) which spikes may exceed the rated break-down voltage of semiconductor devices, such as MOS transistors, of the driver circuit so as to destroy these. This problem has previously been addressed by adding a flyback winding and a flyback diode to the isolated power converter providing a discharge path for energy stored in the boost inductor. However, the addition of a flyback winding has numerous drawbacks as the flyback winding is a separate power transferring element that is relatively costly, adds to size and increases component count of the boost power converter.